Not Him!
by marveldcgirl
Summary: Young Justice thinks that they have found out who Robin really is! Only thing is it's not Robin, and what when happen when Gothams villians get involved? No parings Just so you know.
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice thinks that they've found out who Robin really is but the only problem is its Not Robin, and what will happen when all of Gotham Villains get involved?

Living Room

It was another day at Mount Justice. The team was bored out of there mind, they had _nothing _to do. Even Kid Flash wasn't in his usually joking self. They were all in the living room, except for Robin. He was at the gym practicing on the trapeze. They were seated on the couches in their provided _HQ_. It wasn't much of a day for a superhero if there weren't any villains out there doing . . . what ever they did.

They were all staring into space lost in their own thought until one of them cracked. Cracked at being bored. And I'm sure we can all guess who that was . . . Wally. "Can we please, _please_, do something cause if I don't do something soon I'm goanna go crazy." Wally exclaimed as he lashed out his hands as he stood from the couch.

"Kid Flash…" Kalder began but was caught off by Wally. "Wally is my name, a pleasure to meet you Kalder." He said sarcastically. "Name" Super boy mumbled, "and what is Robins name?" he said curiosity growing in his eyes. "If your Wally, you're Artemis, you're Megan and your Kalder. Then what is Robin's real name."

The teens looked at each other, curiosity growing in their own eyes. _What was Boy Wonders real name, _they all thought?_ "_I'm sure he has a good reason to not tell us." Artemis said hoping to avoid this touchy topic; she never liked it when people snooped in other peoples business, because what if some day they began to snoop in her past?

"I say we find out." Wally said, with an adventurous tone in his voice. "I agree." Superboy said standing up joining Kid Flash. They looked at their seated team mates. Megan looked into Superboy's eyes and could see the excitement in it, _feel it_. She had to agree, "Me too I'd love to find out his real name. Artemis? Please for me, I'm sure you're interested too." Megan said as she stood up and went to the other side of the room to join her team mates.

"Come on, Kalder, you know you want to." Wally said in a teasing voice, like the devil said to Eva to eat the fruit. Kalder glanced at Artemis and said "I too wish to know put we can't go to deep with this that we are paranoid at finding his name, agreed?" He asked.They all nodded their heads and all faces were looking at the last one still seated on the couch. Artemis sighed and as she went to join her team mates. _Batman is soo goanna kill us _she thought_._

Gym

Robin swung him self easily through the air. To himself it seemed that he was going in slow motion. He felt the sweat stick to his shirt, making him look skinnier than he already was. He felt the blood go to his head as he caught the rings in an upside down position. He felt the soft pull of his muscles in his arms and knew that it was time to let go. He closed his eyes and let go, plunging to the mat less surface under him, ready to flip at the last second and do his finishing pose.

His team came in at that exact moment where he was failing. It seem to happen so slow, the screams of his team mates, him snapping his eyes open behide his mask and it was being relived. His nightmare that he has yet to over come, but it was from a different view, his parent's view. He had the nightmare not all that often but when he did have it he would be full of fear and saddest of such it could kill a person, superhero or not.

He kicked the air and flapping the air as he was falling face down screaming. Just a few meters above the ground and he felt a pair of hands catching him. It was Kid Flash. "Dude don't ever do that again, you had us scared to death." He said putting Robin down on his feet. "Thanks Wally, I didn't mean to scare you and I didn't plan on you guys screaming at me." Robin said as he took a step away from Wally but fell, again Wally caught him before he touched the ground again. "Seriously you alright?" Artemis said catching up to them as the other half of the team.

"Yes Robin you did have us quite scared." Megan said in her worried voice. "Why didn't you have any mats under you?" Aqualad asked looking at their youngest member.

Robin simply just shrugged and said "wanted to see how I would react." Superboy was quiet for the time examining the scene before him; he knew that Robin would never put himself in any unnecessary danger. And he also knew that Robin loved to use his acrobatics as though he was performing or something. Another clue to help them figure out who Robin was.

Megan noticed that Superboy was deep in thought and she created a connection between them mentally. _What are you thinking about Superboy?_ Megan asked. _If you noticed Robin loves to use his acrobatics as though he was performing or something, where could he have learned those skills? He possibly couldn't have learned them from Batman; you need a slim body to move through the air like that._ Superboy thought. Megan nodded as she thought about what Super boy had just said. _Will talk to the rest about it when Robin leaves for Gotham._ Megan thought back to Superboy, he didn't respond.

"Promise me that you will not do that again." Aqualad said with firm voice. "_Promise_?" Wally said in a pitch so high it made his voice crack. "_Swear_, on your life. You. Will. Never. Do. That. _AGAIN_!" Robin just nodded his head and said "swear."

"OK, now that's done, I'm hungry." Wally said running out of the gym to get something to fill his hungry. Artemis stayed behide with Robin as the others left the gym.

They stared at the door for a little while before Artemis broke the silence saying "Be careful." That _totally_ caught Robin off guard, he was expecting something like, _that was a stupid move to pull_ or _please tell me you won't do that again. _Instead he got a 'Be careful' what was he suppose to be carful about? Kid Flash in the morning, no than whom?

"What do you mean?" Was his simple response. "I mean to watch out for everything even . . . even your team mates." Artemis said still looking at the door. Robin turned his glaze at her. "What are you not telling me?" "They want to know whose behide your mask." Artemis said as she headed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

After Artemis left Robin was just staring into space. _My friends want to find out who I am even though they know Batman said I can't tell them They would go behind my back just to please themselves?._ Robin thought feeling hurt to the fact he's chest was hurting him, _some friends, well except for Artemis, now that's a real friend._

Robin decided to ditch the Gym and head for his room; before he entered his room he could see his _friends_ all around the coffee table with some pencils and paper in hand, Artemis was out of sight. He sighed and entered his _room_.

He took a shower, peeling off his sweaty cloths and putting them in a basket for cleaning. He stepped in the hot water and stood there for a couple of minutes allowing the hot water to relax his muscles. After cleaning his hair and drying off he went to his bed, sat down, and pulled out the laptop from under his pillow.

_Richard Grayson, Grayson, Grayson . . . what's this?_ Robin thought as he searched his name on the web. He found a kid in Gotham that looked _exactly_ like him, all but the eyes; his were vivid green while his own were dark blue.

He clicked on the web page. He went to Gotham Academy, just like him! And he took Karate, Gymnastics and is a Mathlete; _God this guy could be my twin!_ Robin thought impressed with the teen, _and the only thing left is . . . Really Thirteen? He's thirteen well now we can be officially twins._

Robin kept on looking at the boys file. He wondered why he never saw him at school than the answer came to him on the screen from a newspaper clipping, "_didn't attend school for the last 5 months due to being mugged after going home from being with friends at a local movie theater. It was a hit and run situation, they were all jacked of their valuables and beaten roughly especially millionaire Jack Williams son James William, he will be in the hospital for 4 months and will be doing therapy for 1 month to regain his ability to walk . . ."_

Now Robin remembered, Bruce had said that his Dad had a devoice with his wife leaving the kid with him, he never had a caring father, he just wished for him dead so he could be rid of his troubles. Dick felt bad for him. A Father that didn't love his Son must be hard to live with.

Robin continued to scroll down the web page and saw a picture of James right after the attack. He was so beat one eye was swollen shut, every visibly area of his body had been cut, bruises' visible on his stomach where he must of gotten a lot of punches in the gut, he also had both of his legs twisted and bent in the wrong way. _Ow_, Robin thought, he knew the pain the guy was feeling due.

Robin continued to look at his history at school, family, and international. Robin finally decided it was time to leave the kid alone and go on his own files to block them from being viewed from anyone in the world. He left Richard Grayson/Wayne alone it would seem weird that no one in the world would get a chance to know the history of Bruce Wayne/Prince of Gotham's ward.

Once he was satisfied he looked at the clock, he hadn't realize that 3 hours had past making it 10pm and yet he was somehow _tried_? He never slept this early even on a school night and yet he wanted the comfort of his pillow. He kept struggling to keep his eyes open, but the pillow won this fight and he slept happily, leaving the laptop on his stomach attractively open.

The last thing he heard was the giggle of Kid Flash.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid Flash successfully crept into Boy Wonders room after Megan had told his mind to go to sleep. They thought that they were caught at the act of making a plan when Robin went into his room. But they weren't sooo . . .

It was fool proof; Megan putting him to sleep, KF sneaking in and taking his laptop, that he so cherished. Looking at the files, history and so on till they had a lead on who he was. Than by 12pm return the laptop because Megan's "_putting the mind to sleep_" ability lasted for around 2 hours.

KF had stopped mid-step at a Robin who just turned in his sleep and the laptop was now failing off him! KF quickly leaned over Robin and caught it.

_Kids don't drop the laptop he can wake up at almost anything!_ Kaldur said through there mental communication. _I know!_ KF said trying his best at not making a grunt as he pulled the laptop from the other side of Robin and put both feet on the ground.

He carefully turned his back on the Sleeping Boy Wonder and headed for the door, once he was outside and in the living room did he yell "Oh Yeah!" victoriously. "Alright now let's search his files!" said Megan hyperactively as she took the laptop and settled it on the table so all of them could see it.

They went trough all of his documents, picture and videos they were all about High-Tech stuff none of them really understood. By the time they finished going through his Documents it was 11: 15pm they had 45mintues to look through his History and put it back in his room before he awoken.

They clicked on the internet and looked up history: Wally read aloud "Particles of a Tiger, Sting Theory, Ancient Greek, Richard Wayne, and Snake Venom. With, Richard Wayne isn't that the guy who funds the Justice League's son?" "Yeah he was adopted by Bruce Wayne at the age of 9." Artemis had said coming from her room in her PJ's, which were green.

"How do you know?" Superboy said looking at their archer. "Living in Gotham and not knowing the Prince of Gotham's son? Not a very good citizen." Artemis responded looking at the group of mischiefs. "Hello Megan. Since you live in Gotham you must know all of the place's Wayne's Kid hangs out!" Megan said with excitement in her eyes.

"Not really, we don't exactly hang out. You know he probably hangs with all of the rich guys kids." Artemis said hoping they would just drop the topic. "Can we just open the web page and see what he was looking at." Kaldur said trying to use their time wisely. "He was probably on facebook." Kid said gleefully. "Sure." Artemis responded back looking at the hall towards the bedrooms hoping Robin would come out any moment and catch them.

"It says here he searched up 'Richard Grayson' and clicked on a website saying James William. Know him?" Kaldur said looking at the screen. Artemis thought for a second not wanting them to figure out who Robin really is "Not a clue." Were her last words as she went back to her room. Megan just shrugged it off and clicked the site it had everything about the kid every which millisecond he was born!

They continued to scroll down reading the information the site had to offer. At last they came to a picture of James William and much to there like, _he looked exactly like Robin!_ They all thought.

Superboy quickly glanced at the clock and it read 11:55pm "Ah guys?" he sad still looking at the clock. His team mates looked at where he was looking and all of their eyes widened. 5 minutes left and they said around 2 hours he might be awake already! Megan quickly closed the Tabs they had been on and deleted the History as Kaldur wrote the name down on his hand 'James William.'

Kid grabbed the black laptop as Megan held it up as he rushed to the room and he didn't even care if he was loud.

He found Robin sleeping on his side and decided to leave the laptop on the ground on the right side of him once the laptop was fully on the ground he rushed out of Robin's room, and gave his team a thumbs up as he pasted their doors as arriving to his room. Once fully inside he shut the door and the clock turned exactly 12:00pm.

Robin woke up from his dream of being at a chocolate factory and looked around his room and found his laptop on his floor he smiled and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin woke up early the next day. He figured that it would be a while until someone woke up he'd call Batman and just talk to him about what's been happening.

"Hello, Robin." Batman said in his dark usual voice.

"Hey, Batman. I need to talk to you about something." Robin said back looking at the covered eyes of his adopted father.

"Continue," Batman simply responded.

"While, I was at the gym yesterday practicing on the trapeze, and . . .,_" is it really a good idea to tell Bruce I didn't practice with out any mats? Dumbest idea ever. _Robin thought. "And Artemis comes in and says 'They want to know who's behind that mask.' And I'm pretty sure the team will be looking into Robins files to find out who I really am."

Robin sat back looking up at his Mentor, wondering the same thing. If Artemis knew who he was or, if she was just doing it out of respect for his privacy. 

The look Batman was giving him answered the question, respect.

"What are you going to do about it?" Batman asked. Robin was taken back; _he _was supposed to ask him that.

"Umm, I might . . . I will . . . Make them think it's me when it's really not?" Robin said thinking of James William he found the other day.

"Good plan . . ."Batman was cut off by a beep, "League. We'll be in contact."

Robin saluted as his mentor smirked at him.

"See you this weekend . . . Dick." He said in a low voice and the connection was cut.

Robin slowly got up from the couch he was seating in with a grin and went to the kitchen and pulled out a plate and some fruits and began to cut himself a fruit salad.

By the time he ate his breakfast, played cod and finished his homework it was 11:58am he wondered where his team was. He knew that his team would usually be up by 10 but it was almost noon. Robin began to grow interested in where his team was.

He walked down the hallway and stopped right in front of Superboy's door but thought if he woke him up he'd be really mad so he headed to Kaldur's room. He knocked, no answer, he knocked again a bit louder. Again no answer. Curiosity taking over him, he opened the door to find the leader not inside.

_Funny I didn't hear him wake up_. Robin thought to him self as he went to Wally's room. He knocked and also no answer, he opened the door to find the young speeder not there either. He ran over to Megan's room and opened the door, no one. He went to Superboy's room and ripped the door open. No one.

The last room, he opened Artemis' room, hoping to find the young archer sleeping and about to hack of his head, but to his surprise, no one was there.

"IS ANYONE HERE?" Robin yelled into the empty cave. No answer, he looked in the gym, swimming pool, the beach and even Red Tornados' room! No one, in the _entire_ Mountain. Feeling neglected he left for Gotham for an early visit and to stay there for the rest of the week.

He wrote a note and taped it to the fridge saying "_Hey guess going back to Gotham a bit early this week to catch up on homework. Hope to see you soon. Robin."_

Once all of his stuff was in his bag, he made his way to his R-cycle. Once loaded everything on he mounted his bike. He opened the huge doors that lead to the main roads of Happy Harbor and roared off to his true home.


	5. Chapter 5

"What time is it Wally?" Kaldur asked looking up from one of the computers they were using at the Computer Café.

"12:25 should we be heading back, _James_ will be worried?" Wally said grinning like a fool.

They had done it! They found out who Robin, Boy Wonder, One of the Dynamic Duo's Identity! It's James William. He looks _exactly_ like Robin without the mark, they even photo shopped the picture and added a mask on him and _Bingo_ Robin. Since today was Friday Robin would be going to Gotham tomorrow and from there they can go knocking on his door and confront him, at least that's what Wally wanted.

Kaldur shut the computer "Alright now lets end this." Wally face changed from victory to confusion.

"We said once we got the name we would end this. And besides what else could we have done." Kaldur asked paying for the use of the computer at the front counter.

"Question, why did we use these computers we have tons back at base." Superboy asked.

"Because if Rob...James came in and saw us all looking at the same webpage he was on . . . yeah we would have been screwed." Wally responded. "We could confront him you know."

As they were walking towards the bio ship they all looked at Wally.

"That's not a bad idea." Superboy said after the long silence.

"I agree with Superboy, if we know his name than why can't we use it?" Megan said.

"But . . . we invaded his priv..."Kaldur began but was cut off by Wally.

"Think about it. It only makes sense that he knows that we know so it _won't _be an invasion of his privacy." Wally said putting his arm around Kaldur's shoulder with confidence.

_Well it did make sense, and if we told him we wouldn't have to keep that burden for our lives so . . ._ "I agree, let us tell him once we get back to base, agreed?" Kaldur said with a firm voice.

All of the eager teenagers nodded there head so fast they all would have impressed The Flash.

"Where's Artemis?" Asked Superboy as they bordered the bio ship.

"She went back to Gotham to be with her mom." Answered Megan not looking from the controls she was playing with.

"Oh, OK." Said Superboy as he saw a little black figure ride a motorcycle heading south of Happy Harbor, were Gotham was. _Wait, _he thought to himself, _that is Robin-James whatever he's called._

"Guys!" Superboy yelled alarming everyone. "Rob...James, whoever is heading towards Gotham Now!" he said pointing at the window.

Wally rushed over and saw the little black dot for him self. "Man, not today James!" he yelled in frustration.

"FOLLOW HIM!" Both Wally and Superboy screamed at Megan who was surprised and jerked the bio ship in a never ending spinning cycle. With most of the Young Justice in the air in an invisibly ship spinning in a fearful cycle yelling their heads off, was their youngest member singing to himself as he went on the highway "_All the single ladies all the single ladies…" _


	6. Chapter 6

James Williams left the dinning hall with a pained expression on his face. He'd ask his father if he could spend the day together go carting and he was turned down without being even looked at.

Once out of the site of his butler he ran to his room and ripped open the door and jumped on his bed and began to cry. _Why did he hate me so much? _James asked himself as he began to wipe his eyes. He turned over on his back and breathed heavily. _I wish you didn't leave me mom_. James thought to himself again.

His mom left him and his dad when he was 5 years old, he never knew why. Every time he asked he would get turned down or be sent to practice his karate or gymnastics. James got off the bed and headed to his library that was in his room and began to look at the scrap books his mom had made him before she left to who knows where.

They seemed like such a happy family, what would ever make them separate? He put back the scrap book, and headed back to his red covered bed. He flopped down on it and sighed.

It's been 5 months since the attack on him and he wanted to go back to school to be with his friends. James turned his head towards the door and looked at it, _Nah tell him later when he wants to see me, Dad._

At then he got a knock on his door, "Come in." he said in a loud voice. His father came in.

"Hello, dad." James said dropping his head so he couldn't see his dad's eyes.

"Hello, James." Jack Williams said in his cold voice that always sent shivers down his back. "I want you to leave the house by 5pm tonight and to stay over at a friend's house, alright?"

"Why?" James said looking up at his father.

"Don't. Talk. Back." His father said through clutched teeth. James winced at those words, way did he have to put _so_ much hatred in the way he treated him.

"Sorry, school friends, gymnastics friends or karate friends?" James said looking at the leaving father figure that had the same looks as him exact for the eyes. Jack Williams eyes were black while his sons were green the colour of his mothers.

"I don't care; figure it out on your own." Were his fathers simply replied as he closed the door with a shatter.

James blinked rapidly so he could stop himself from crying, _I guess I'll call my friends than 'thanks' dad_. James went to get his cell phone that was on his window still. He had had a long conversation with his therapist about stress from school and emotions.

He picked it up and at once there was a huge door bell ring, _who's that dad's guests don't arrive till 5_.

Curiosity growing he left his room to see who he visitors were. Once down the grand stair case he found a group of teenagers at the door with a red head at the front. _Who the heck are these guys?_ James asked himself.

"Hey James," said the red head proudly, _how do they know my name or where I live_ James thought trying to think he ever saw them at school.

"Oh, good your . . . _friends_ are here now I had the butler pack your bags now _go._.." said his father appearing out of his office with a bag in his hand. "And don't come back till tomorrow at noon." Said his father not looking at his son but looking at the new arriving teens.

"But Dad their not my friends." James said looking at the teens than to his Dad, "I don't even know them or even seen their faces before."

"In that case invite them in make new friends." Said his Father with the kind of deadly smile he always smiled when he was about to do something.

"Ok, come on." I said waving my hand for them to follow as I turned towards the stairs.

"Thanks." He heard four times as he walked up the stairs. But than he heard "Robin." From one of the teens. They were right in front of his bedroom door when he heard this name.

"Were you talking to me?" James asked looking at all of the teens.

"Yeah we know that you're Robin, James so you can stop pretending." Said a boy with blond hair.

James just looked in pure confusion at the four teens as they were in his room. "I have no idea about what your talking about." Answered James truthfully.

"Yeah right," snorted the black hair boy.

"Who the heck are you?" James asked backing towards the door.

"Come on Rob…James what ever you want us to call you we know that you're Robin with out the mask." Said the red head taking a step closer, they all did. All except for the girl she was frozen to the spot staring at him with confusion on her own face.

"Come on Rob where is Batman and he'll tell you to give up on the act." Said the blond, taking another step closer.

"I don't know Batman." Said James slowly turning the door knob.

"Stop!" said a female voice in his head. James gripped his head and fell to the floor. His head was throbbing in pain.

"This is _not_ Robin so far most of his responses have been truthfull he's heart beat was normal it didn't increase in speed."

James looked at the teens in front of him; they were all looking at each other.

"Not Him?" said the blacked hair teen breaking the silence. He was wearing a black Superman shirt which kind of freaked him out since usually girls wear those kinds of shirts.

"Superboy, this is not Robin and we just made a _Hugh_ mistake." Said the girl to _Superboy_ was his name and he seemed to understand it from her.

"Sorry abut that." Said the blond hair teen. "My name is Aqualad and I am the leader of Young Justice." He said motioning the group of teens behind him.

James just waved meekly back. The girl smiled back at him brightly, "You look like Robin the Boy Wonder." She said sizing him up.

"Yeah," James said rubbing the back of his neck, "I get that a lot." He smiled back at her, Superboy scowled at that. Than after what seemed like 2 seconds he began to smile himself.

At once they all smiled for what seemed like 1 minute until the red head said, 'I'm the team's speedster, Kid Flash."

"I'm Miss Martian, a pleasure to meet you James." Said the girl as her _skin?_ Began to change colors' from pale to green but her deep red hair stayed the same.

"Superboy." Grunted the Boy, his eyes never leaving James.

"James Williams, a pleasure. A question why did you think I was Robin?" He said eyeing all of the teens in front of.

"It's because . . ." Aqualad had started his sentence but was cut off by a hysterical laughter.

James facial expression was as clear as if someone had written on it, scared.

"Joker. . . "James stuttered.

All of their faces froze with fear, for they all feared the name and person.

"Righties." Came a dark voice from behind James.

At once they all backed away from the door.

"Now listen up you 5 little pigs open this door before I'll huff and puff and I'll knock you all out." Said the voice as the door came crashing to the floor and a purple smoke entered the room.

"Get out…" said Wally as he fell to the floor and to see nothing but darkness as the rest of the teens in the room.

The Joker stepped into the room lightly and looked around till he remembered that they all our unconscious on the floor. He chuckled indifferently as he reached over to the Boy Wonder and yanked him up to eye level with his hair and looked at him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, a bird without a mask." Said the Joker in his usual dark voice as he looked over the Boy Wonder, he signaled for his goons to come in and take the rest of the teens as he shouldered his bird.


	7. Chapter 7

As Dick entered Wayne Manor he was greeted by his friend, Alfred.

"Greetings Master Richard I take you came for an early visit?" Alfred asked as he opened the door for Dick.

"Hey Alfred, yeah I came early because, well … the team wants to find out who I am." Dick said as he dropped his head, ashamed of his team.

"Don't worry Master Richard I'm sure that they won't find out who you are, Master Bruce made sure that no web sites named any of you talents." Alfred replied as Dick followed him into the kitchen.

"Hope your right Alfred." Said Dick as he picked up an apple and buried his teeth into it. He looked backwards towards the clock it was 5 pm. Bruce was supposed to be back by now from work. Where was he?

"Is Bruce back yet?" Dick asked wanting to talk to his adopted Father again.

"He left for work early this morning and a bank robbery took place around 3pm, so he went as Batman and has yet to come back." Alfred said sounding a bit worried about him.

"Is he answering his communicator?" Dick asked becoming more worried himself. Alfred simply shook his head.

"I called you at Mount Justice but no one answered so I just waited till you or anyone came back, but thank the Heavens you came here instead." Alfred said as he stopped cutting tomatoes.

"I think he's been Bat-napped." Said Alfred cutting to the case.

"Did you call the other Justice League members?" Dick said standing from his stool.

"None of them were answering." Alfred said looking up to met the baby blue eyes for the first time they entered the kitchen.

"Even…even Superman?" Dick asked as he couldn't believe his own ears.

"Even." Alfred said putting a comforting hand on Dicks shoulder.

Dick couldn't believe what he was being told. He walked over to the massive window of which he got used to. "Bruce…" he said in a whisper, "where are you?"

"I suggest you come to the Batcave as Robin and try tracking him." Alfred said as he walked over to the grandfather clock in the other room.

Alfred waited with the grand father clock open waiting for Dick, Robin came running in the room and got in the grandfather elevator determined to find his father.

Bruce groaned as he came back to reality. He quickly felt a sharp pain at his wrists and ankles. He looked at them; he was strapped to a chair with metal biddings. He quickly looked up. He saw all the Young Justice, except for Robin, with him in the room with their mentors. The Supers were strapped to a chair as well, all of them were, but they had a green glow coming from their biddings, they were panting really hard. _Oh no_, Bruce thought as he knew that, the rock was kryptonite. He looked at the Martians, they both were breathing deeply due to the pliers of fire around their head.

Again he looked around to find The Flashes, in the same chair as him _but_ their legs were twisted in the wrong way with a pained expression from both Kid Flash and The Flash. Looking around again he found the Aqua's both surrounded with fire too, winching every now and than. He looked at the last 2 sitting The Green Arrow family were both trying to calm down but in the next 10 seconds they were electrocuted. They tried to hold back their yells of pain and bit their lips but it began to bleed.

Brice looked down in his own chair and thought of what twisting danger was in store for him. Than he felt it, _knifes,_ scarping his back. It didn't go in deep but still they stung a lot.

"Batman?" said Megan, the first to notice that he was finally awake.

"I'm awake." Batman said looking at the girl. She was weeping, from the pain and the hopelessness of all of this.

"Batman…" at once as if someone turned off the mute button all of the Superheroes looked at Bruce.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine, we just need a plan Robin is still out there." Batman said not wanting to waste anytime.

"True but they . . . they . . . they have a Hostage now." Kid Flash said looking at his team mates.

"Who?" Batman said.

Thus all of the teens explained the story from the beginning and how they had been captured by the Joker, and how James _was not_ Robin. Also the other heroes explained their capture. Each one of them being caught by a Gotham Villain.

Batman sighed "So the good thing is we still have Robin out there and he can help us. Bad thing is now they have a hostage that's not Robin whom they think he is. I don't know or want to think about what they might do to him." Batman said as he held back a groan of pain when the knifes dug into his back again.

At that moment Poison Ivy came in with her vines at her side carrying a limp body. They heroes all waited in silence as Poison Ivy shackled the limp body to the wall, in front of the semi circle of heroes. She was humming as she did her work, once done she went over to Batman and looked down his back.

"Tut, tut those knifes aren't doing there job properly now are they?" She taunted at a furious Batman.

She headed towards the door but before stepping out she gave an air kiss to the Dark Knight, which was rewarded with the darkest glare, Superboy had ever seen from him.

After Ivy stepped out of the room all attention was focused at the body.

"James ..." The teen heroes said trying to get him to look up.

Slowly he looked at his new surroundings. He gasped at the sight of the Justice League.

"What did they do to you?" Asked Green Arrow, as he and Artemis got another shock of electricity.

"They…"James started, "they thought that I was Robin and I kept on telling them I wasn't b-but every time I said I wasn't, they would, h-he would." He dropped his head and began crying.

Megan was crying again as well as Artemis. The rest of the heroes just couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

"Who did it?" Superman asked in a voice so unlike his own due to his pain.

"J-Joker." James said not looking up this time.

"Please James you have to tell us what they did to you." Said Aquaman trying to catch his breath.

"I don't want to…" James said as he began to cry.

"Would you like me to see through your mind?" Said Martian Manhunter, in a small voice.

"O-OK." James Stuttered.

"Help me M'gnn." Manhunter said as him and his nieces eyes turned white.

The entire group of Heroes saw what happened at a bird's eyes view.

They were in a warehouse with a TV screen hanging off the wall with a keyboard and webcam with it, many construction tools were laying around. James was on the floor with hand cuffs on both his hands and feet. He looked up at the approaching figures.

"This, _THIS_, is Boy Wonder?" asked Bane not believing his eyes.

"Yeah I thought the same thing." Said Joker tugging at James hair not worrying if he was pulling too hard. James winched at the sudden violent behavior.

"Are you Robin?" Asked the Joker in a teasing voice.

"I'm not Robin bastard."James whispered at the Joker.

Joker just smiled and grabbed a crow bar and began to beat him with it. James grunted in pain as the Joker hit him. Joker kept on repeating his question, James kept on saying he wasn't. The rest of the villains watched in pleasure, as their rival was being tortured.

"So Bats isn't his dad just another rich guy in Gotham?" asked the Riddler.

"Yup." Said the Joker still playing with James but finally decided that he wasn't have fun any more so he banged his head into the concrete floor. James groaned in pain.

"Call up his folks. We can kill the members of the Justice League and get some money out of it." Said Bane, looking with hungry eyes at James who was trying to get up to his feet.

Harley typed rapidity on the keyboard and they waited about 2 minutes till a face appeared on the TV screen.

"Hello?" said James' father in his dark voice.

"Hello Mr. Williams, we have your son, just so you know." Said the Joker grinning like the fool he was.

"And..." Jack Williams said in annoyance.

All of the villains in room looked at each other with surprised faces they were used to threats, begging but instead they get a, _what do you think I care look_.

"Don't ya want him?" Said Harley her eyes widening.

"Actually it was me who informed you that the Young Justice were at my house so I think that implies for you to kill him, I never wanted him and I never will."Said Jack Williams as he glanced at his beaten son.

"Dad…please help." Said James with a voice unlike his own.

Jack Williams just smirked and said "See, you're doing a good job at it." As he closed the connection.

James stared at the screen with unmoving eyes.

Joker quickly turned around and kicked James violently in the stomach, and was about to do more till Bane grabbed Jokers fist and shook his head slowly.

"Call Poison Ivy to put him with the other captives." Said Bane looking at the boy who was crying uncontrollably.

Than they were back in the room were they were being kept. They all looked around at each other.

_His father didn't want him and said to kill him._

Megan and Artemis again started to cry again. James was in tears. Superboy passed out due to the pain and Superman trying to stay conscious. Both of the Aqua's were trying to breath but they were wheezing. Both Martian's were in a trance. The Green Arrow family, were out cold too. The Flash's were trying to straighten their legs.

"Robin…Please come soon…" Batman said before losing conscious and the knifes jabbing into his back again.


End file.
